


It Just Makes You Human:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Kahania (Close Shave), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comforts Steve, After his experience at the barbershop, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	It Just Makes You Human:

*Summary: Danny comforts Steve, After his experience at the barbershop, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling emotionally drained after what he discovered at the house, He felt like throwing up, when he wasn’t crying. The Five-O Commander was glad that the day was over. He just wanted to go home, have a beer, & sleep forever.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was recovering nicely at his lover’s house, which Steve insisted upon, Chin, Kono, & Lou told him what happened, & he was ready for him, when he shows up, & needs him. The Blond was glad that he was the one, that is doing the comfort.

 

“Danno”, He said, as he was emotional, as he saw him, “It’s okay, Babe, It’s okay, I am here, I’m here forever”, He said, as he cuddled, & snuggled against him, kidding him, & just trying to make him feel better, & let him know that he was there.

 

Once he composed himself, Danny got him a beer, & they sat outside in their favorite spots. “Why did this happen, Danny ?”, He asked, as he placed his head on his shoulder, & they relaxed. “Why do I feel like this ?”, “You feel like this, Cause you are a great guy, It just makes you human”, & they spent the rest of their time in silence.

 

The End.


End file.
